The Spider
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Creepy songfic from The Cure. Yaoi and implied rape. Inuyasha/Naraku.


_((Evil insane laughter))_ Ah. Another songfic. Hehe. I just got off the phone with my best friend, Katelyn aka SliverYouko300, and she reminded me of this fic that I was planning to write a while ago. Theirs just something about talking to your buddy that you haven't talked to in a week and you miss so much that just inspires you to write. Lol or maybe it's just me.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters or the song _Lullaby_ by The Cure.

**Warnings:** Slight lemon, implied rape…creepiness. You have been warned. MAJOR OOCNESS!

The Spider

_(I spy something beginning with S…)_

It was getting colder out as the sun slowly set in rosy pink sky. Inuyasha shivered slightly and hugged him self tighter, trying to stay warm. He was laying on a futon in a small hut in a village they were passing through. He was all alone in the hut, so he was trying to catch some sleep while the others weren't around.

Kagome had returned to her era, claiming she needed to get warmer clothes, since it was getting closer and closer to winter, and that she needed to study for something called "midterms." Sango and Kiara had left to go train by themselves for a while, and Miroku had followed them, saying he couldn't let a "beautiful young lady" such as Sango to go off to who knows where with no one to protect her. And Shippo, the youngest in the group, had decided to go with Miroku, just to make sure he didn't try anything _bad_ with Sango,

So Inuyasha was left to himself. And honestly, if it was _any other day_, he would have been quite happy to be alone. But not tonight. No…not tonight…

For he knew he wouldn't be alone for very long.

'_Look at me, I sound like such a fucking loser. Gotta get a grip, and try to sleep a little…'_ he thought silently. So he closed his eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep.

Not even twenty minutes later, he was awoken by the sound of something rustling outside his hut. _'Oh no, not now…'_

Inuyasha clenched his golden eyes shut, but he _knew_ that pretending he wasn't there wouldn't hide him now.

He slowly cracked an eye open, and felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw a figure standing in the doorway, and slowly walking towards him. His red eyes gleaming, laughing at him. _Taunting_ him.

The spider was here, and he was very, very hungry.

_Softly through the shadow of the evening sun_

_Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead_

_Looking for the victim shivering in bed_

_Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and_

_Suddenly!_

_A movement in the corner of the room_

_And there is nothing I can do_

_And I realize with fright_

_That the Spiderman is having me for dinner tonight!_

"Hello Inuyasha," Naraku crooned softly, kneeling down next to him. "I see you managed to get rid of your comrades, good. Wouldn't want your little wench to know about us, now would we?"

Inuyasha nodded stiffly, and tried to look away from the smirking man, but Naraku caught his chin with clawed hands. "Tut tut, little Hanyou. Don't look so scared to see me, I wont hurt you. Well, not that bad at least."

Inuyasha gulped, sweat trickling down his brow. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Don't you love me? You should know I love you, because I really do. It's all a part of our little agreement; I spare your friends lives, and in return, I get _you_." He leaned down and swiftly caught the dog demons lips in a hungry kiss.

_Quietly he laughs and shaking his head_

_Creeps closer now_

_Closer to the foot of the bed_

_And softer than shadow and quicker than flies_

_His arms are around me and his tongue in my eyes_

_Be still, be calm, be quiet now, my precious boy_

_Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more_

_But it's much too late to get away or turn on the light_

_The Spiderman is having you for dinner tonight!_

Inuyasha moaned around the kiss, and tried desperately to squirm away from his captors grip. Naraku roughly grabbed his wrists and straddled the hanyou's hips.

Inuyasha grimaced when he felt Naraku's steadily growing erection poking him in the belly, and tried not to gag on the spiders tongue. _'I hate this. I hate this so much. I hate him…fucking bastard…'_

Naraku's tongue danced across his cheek, and down to his neck. He trailed hot kisses up and down his exposed chest, stopping to gently lick his rosy nipples. Inuyasha let out a strangled scream when he felt the spider sink his fangs into his neck, drawing streams of coppery red blood.

"Now your mine, little Hanyou. All mine…" Naraku whispered in his ear. "And now that I have you, I'm never gonna let you go…"

_And I feel like I'm being eaten_

_By a thousand million shivering furry holes_

_And I know that in the morning I will wake up_

_In the shivering cold_

Naraku pulled down his forced lovers pants, along with his own and pounded his arousal into him with one quick stroke.

Inuyasha felt tears brimming in his eyes, but he dare not let them fall. He knew that Naraku would only hurt him more if he saw how weak he really felt. His breathing was ragged now, and he could see each painful breath he took in a misty cloud before him. _'I'm so cold right now…why did things have to come to this…?'_

_The Spiderman is always hungry..._

_(Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly_

_I have something...)_


End file.
